x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Allerdyce
John Allerdyce Jr. / Pyro ''is a former student of ''Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters and a member of Magneto's Brotherhood Of Mutants. He possesses the ability of pyrokinesis and can also control flames psionically and maniqulate the flames so that they could take any form he wants ( animate it). Biography 'Early Life' John Allerdyce was born in Sydney, Australia in 1982 though he was raised in an orphanage in Westchester, New York, near the X-Mansion. After being brought to the mansion, he develops a friendship with Bobby Drake as both were never understood by their parents because of their mutations. After arriving at the institute, he quickly learns how to control his flame maniqulation abilities as he could control fire though he wasn't capable of creating it and every time wore a lighter because of it. In spite of controlling his abilities at his best, John did not join any squadron during his short stay at the institute and remained there mostly to be safe from human society. 'The Hidden Agenda( X2: United) After the mysterious teleporter attempts to kill the U.S President, John joins his friend Bobby and Rogue in a class trip at a museum where he starts an argument with two brother who only wanted his lighter. After a fight and nearly exposing his powers to the public, John is berated by The Professor after which they all head back to the institute. Later, John is punished because of his actions( although the real reason why he didn't join any squ adron during his stay is because of being obstreperous and too undisciplined). After Logan arrives at the Manor, John decides to remain quiet about everything and goes to sleep early before the others. During the night which HYDRA invades the institute with William Stryker, John decides to take his lighter and find shelter with the rest of the students and Colossus upfront but rans into Bobby and follows him while searching for Rogue in the confusion. After Logan rescues John, Bobby and Rogue, they head to the garage and take Cyclops' car while heading for Boston in search of Storm and Jean. 'Unleashing the fire Reaching Bobby Drake's house, John finds out about his family and becomes jealous although after Bobby's brother calls the police also in an act of jealousy, he uses his intense hatred towards humankind and turns his jealousy into a weapon as he uses the flames of his lighter and keep the police away, also injuring them. He is then stopped by Rogue as she absorbs his powers and weakens him while the X-Jet arrives with Storm and Jean and takes John and the others to locate The Professor. 'Joining The Brotherhood' After a night spent with Magneto and Mystique to create a plan of infiltrating the Alkali Lake underground facility, John eventually turns his attention towards Magneto who tells him about his gift and calls him a 'god amongst the insects'. After reaching the lake, John, Bobby and Rogue are ordered to remain within the X-Jet as the rest are going inside the base. John is angered by the tought that he would be always treated like an underdog and leaves the ship, in an attempt to help the others. He is targeted by Cerebro though after it's been shut down and The X Men leave the base with The Professor, John sticks up with Magneto who takes him with Stryker's helicopter and ultimately joins The Brotherhood. 'Ravaging a nuclear reactor' (X-Men: The Official Game) To gain Magneto's trust as a new member of The Brotherhood, John is dispatched to a nuclear reactor in the suburbs of New York as his new leader orders him to destroy the reactor and get out of there. John is interrupted by his old friend, Bobby, who joined The New X Men and was sent to prevent John's plan of killing thousands to millions of innocents. In the end, Bobby succeeds with his plan and defeats John as the latter departs. 'Recruiting The Omegas and battle at Alcatraz' ( X-Men: The Last Stand) As Sabretooth was presumably killed, Multiple Man captured by government agents and Mystique confined by the F.B.I., Magneto considered to use a last solution of recruiting mutants who were eager to fight against the 'cure' developed at Alcatraz prison. He managed to recruit The Omegas and Morlocks, 'two groups of mutants eager to unite their hatred against humankind. Magneto sent Pyro to sabotage a protest against the cure but as fate would have it, John would re-meet his old friend, Bobby and had an argument with him which turned into a fight as John used his powers in public. John would stay by his leader even when they both tried to rescue Mystique from the mutant convoy and she took the cure shot for Magneto, turning into a normal human, and Erik leaving her. He would consider Magneto a father figure and would go far enough to kill The Professor if he knew he was that much of an obstacle in his leader's way ( although Magneto would get angry when Pyro said that as he would still consider Charles his best friend in spite of being killed by Jean Grey who also joined his Brotherhood). Later, during the battle of Alcatraz, John would stay by his leader again until he gets 'cured' and then used his powers against Bobby / Iceman and gained the upper hand until Bobby turned in his ice form and headbutts John unconscious. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia #Robert Drake / Iceman - Best friend turned enemy. #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Mentor, field leader and teammate. #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor and leader turned enemy. #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - Teammate. #Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue - Teammate and friend turned enemy. 'Abilities' *''Pyrokinesis'' 'Trivia' *Despite the fact that the comic book character has an Australian accent and overconfident, calm attitude, Pyro is portraited as an American teenager with anger issues. *He is never an X Man in the comics as he is always a Brotherhood member instead. *It was unknown if he was obliterated when Jean Grey unleashed the full fury of her powers, although the novel states that Iceman dragged him clear of the battle site after defeating him. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants